


Без слов

by Kira_Shadow



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, PWP, Rating: NC17, Slash, ООС
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 08:04:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2101917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_Shadow/pseuds/Kira_Shadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Зачем им слова? Эти двое с самого начала понимали друг друга без слов.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Без слов

**Author's Note:**

> Первая из задуманного цикла зарисовок по One Piese

Длинный и полный событий день их встречи подходит к концу.

Остров с базой Морского дозора давно скрылся из виду. Плавно покачивается лодка, фактически отданная на волю ветра и волн, ведь ни Зоро, ни Луффи ничего не смыслят в навигации и не могут следить за курсом. Да и нет у них пока какого-то более определенного курса, чем жизнерадостное "На Гранд Лайн!" капитана.

Зоро уже прекрасно понимает, что судьба свела его с дерзким бесшабашным мальчишкой, но мечника это не беспокоит. Как и отсутствие корабля у будущего короля пиратов, отсутствие команды, которую еще только предстоит собрать, и прочие "мелочи" этого странного плавания. Это не важно, потому что днем, приняв из рук настырного парнишки свои катаны, Ророноа уже принял решение, жалеть о котором не собирается.

Ночью они спят, ведь нет никакого смысла оставлять кого-то на вахте. Зоро устраивается на корме лодки, Луффи дремлет возле мачты. У них практически ничего нет - даже одеял, чтобы укрыться. А ночь оказывается довольно холодной. Настолько холодной, что Зоро не удивляется, сквозь сон почувствовав, как к нему прижимается тощее тело, от чего боку сразу же становится теплее. Он только подгребает Луффи ближе, так что черная растрепанная голова ложится на широкое плечо, а уютного тепла становится больше. Постепенно оба согреваются, и под тихое посапывание капитана Зоро опять погружается в глубокий сон.

Просыпается он довольно рано - от растекающегося по низу живота приятного напряжения. Луффи уже не лежит спокойно под боком: во сне он медленно трется пахом о бедро Зоро, глубоко дыша открытым ртом. Он почти обнимает мечника всем телом, обхватив рукой поперек груди и забросив ногу так, что худая коленка мягко упирается в скрытый одеждой член Ророноа, при каждом движении плавно проезжаясь по нему. Тело Зоро совсем не против, оно охотно отзывается на эту своеобразную ласку.

Вот с этого пробуждения все и началось. Стоило отстраниться, пригасить едва разгоревшееся возбуждение - и через какое-то время эта маленькая случайность вылетела бы из головы Зоро. Подумаешь, приснился капитану приятный сон - с кем не бывает... Но он не делает этого. Он обхватывает широкой ладонью ягодицу своего капитана, немного сильнее прижимая к себе изгибающееся тело, и чуть-чуть подталкивает, задавая свой ритм. Луффи тихонько стонет на выдохе, жилистое тело напрягается - и он открывает глаза, еще подернутые сонной поволокой, но с расширенными зрачками, затопившими карие радужки.

Зоро смотрит на него спокойно и внимательно, не отстраняясь и не убирая руку. Луффи не смущается и не пытается отодвинуться, только облизывает пересохшие губы и улыбается. Не уже знакомой мечнику широченной улыбкой во все тридцать два. Это просто мягкий изгиб приоткрытых губ, расслабленный и доверчивый - Луффи кажется взрослее и еще симпатичнее.

Через миг в его огромных глазах вспыхивают лукавые искринки и коленка уже совсем не случайно надавливает на ощутимую выпуклость под штанами Зоро, и тот притягивает Луффи еще ближе, укладывает на себя, сжимает обеими руками напряженные ягодицы парня и толкает бедра ему навстречу, подхватывая и продлевая чужие движения. Дыхание Луффи срывается, становится чаще и горячее. Сережки в ухе Зоро тихо позвякивают в такт.

Они не закрывают глаза - неотрывно смотрят друг на друга, сплетаясь взглядами, как и телами. На щеках Луффи яркими мазками горит румянец, он жарко дышит сквозь свою улыбку, почти до боли вжимаясь в Зоро. И им хорошо и так, но мечник знает, как сделать еще лучше. Несколько неловких движений - неудобно справляться с одеждой одной рукой, которую едва втиснешь между телами - и оба крупно вздрагивают от первого соприкосновения обнаженной плоти. Зоро шумно втягивает воздух сквозь непонятно когда стиснутые зубы. А Луффи, моргнув, наконец отпускает взгляд мечника, упирается в его плечи и смотрит, как Зоро ласкает их обоих. Широкая ладонь скользит по темной влажной коже, пальцы уверенно задевают чувствительные места - и Луффи дышит так громко, что Ророноа не слышит больше ничего, кроме этих хриплых звуков.

Зоро кончает, когда Луффи невозможно выгибает спину и пачкает его пальцы и живот белыми брызгами. А потом они лежат рядом, молча глядя в светлеющее небо, и им все еще хорошо. И зачем нужны слова, когда Зоро поворачивается на бок, а Луффи лениво перекатывает голову, встречая его взгляд, и все еще улыбается этой странной взрослой улыбкой? И довольно жмурится, когда теплая ладонь мечника обхватывает его щеку и Зоро медленно поглаживает большим пальцем шрам под глазом.

Они молчат. Они уже понимают друг друга без слов.


End file.
